poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthworm Jim and Asterix the Gaul
Earthworm Jim and Asterix the Gaul is the first Earthworm Jim/Asterix crossover produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot After a brief introduction to the principal characters, the film follows Asterix (along with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Genie, Alvin, Simon and Theodore) as he encounters a group of Roman legionaries(along with Psy-Crow ,Evil Jim and Professor Monkey-for-a-head) in the forest. Despite being significantly outnumbered, Asterix leaves the Romans beaten and bruised for daring to interrupt his wild boar hunt. Their state upon their return to camp prompts the leader Phonus Balonus to seek the secret behind the Gauls' seemingly superhuman strength. Phonus selects a volunteer (by means of a single round of musical chairs) to pose as a Gaul in order to infiltrate the village; the unlucky loser is a short, slack-tongued misfit named Caligula Minus. He is dressed in a wig, false moustache and traditional Gaulish dress and led in chains through the forest as a prisoner, awaiting rescue by the Gauls. Sure enough, Asterix and Obelix free Minus and believe his flimsy cover story that he is a Gaul from Belgium. Once inside the Gaulish village, Minus goads Asterix, Earthworm Jim, Alvin, Genie and their friends into sharing the secret of the magic potion with him; he goes on to use the same tactic against Getafix in order to try the potion for himself. Before he has a chance to steal some of the potion to take back to the Roman camp, Minus' cover is accidentally blown during a traditional dance; Asterix pulls off Minus' moustache. Still empowered by the magic potion, Minus makes good his escape, with the Gauls powerless to stop him. Minus is debriefed by Phonus Balonus, who on learning of the magic potion orders his legionaries to capture Getafix and bring him back to the camp. Getafix is later ambushed by the Romans while he is out collecting mistletoe, but refuses to divulge any of the secrets of the magic potion to Phonus. When Getafix fails to return to the village, Asterix goes into the forest to look for him where he encounters a slow-witted merchant with a dilemma over his oxen. After benefiting from Asterix's common sense the merchant agrees to take him to the Roman camp on his cart, hidden in a pile of hay until nightfall. Having infiltrated the camp, Asterix hears Phonus plotting with a Decurion to overthrow Caesar. Asterix locates Getafix and forms a plan to free him. He seemingly surrenders and convinces the Romans that he and Getafix will co-operate at the prospect of being tortured; Getafix is then escorted by legionnaires as he collects the required ingredients for the potion in the forest. Unable to locate strawberries (since they are not in season), Getafix orders the Romans to search far and wide for them. When an exhausted legionnaire returns with a basket of them from Greece, the Gauls proceed to eat them all and request that some more be obtained. This drives Phonus to despair; Getafix quickly relents and prepares the potion without strawberries. Believing that the potion Getafix has made is the same as that which gives the Gauls their strength, the Romans drink it and discover, much to their dismay, that it is in fact a hair-growing formula. The entire legion is soon at the mercy of Getafix as their hair and beards grow out of control, rendering them practically helpless. Getafix claims that he can reverse the effects of the first potion by making another, knowing that effects will wear off the next day; with the Romans distracted he collects the ingredients for the real magic potion, which he makes just for Asterix, and an antidote, which causes hair-growing formula to stop working. At the same time, Psy-Crow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head and Evil Jim taunts The Chipmunks. Peter tells them to stop insulting The Chipmunks. However Psy-Crow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head and Evil Jim continue insulting them causing Peter to transform into Monster Peter, scaring Pyscrow and Professor Monkey-for-a-Head. However, Evil Jim doesn't back down and fights Earthworm Jim who uses frozen yogurt to defeat his evil counterpart. Earthworm Jim tickles Peter causing him to turn back to normal Just as the pair begin to overpower their captors, Phonus receives a surprise visit from Julius Caesar who – dismayed by the state in which he finds the camp – asks to meet the Gauls. Asterix reveals that Phonus planned to use the potion to overthrow Caesar, who relieves Phonus of his duties and awards Asterix and Getafix their freedom, though he tells them that they will meet again. Trivia *Genie, The Chipmunks (Alvin, Simon and Theodore), Psy-Crow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head and Evil Jim guest star in this movie. *Psy-Crow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head and Evil Jim will work for the Romans. *The Chipmunks meet Asterix and Obelix for the first time in this crossover. The Chipmunks will also face Evil Jim and Professor-Monkey-for-a-Head for the first time. Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Films set in Greece